Erato
by KartenK
Summary: Fleur voulait expliquer à Esmeralda qu'elle la trouvait magnifique, que son sourire semblait donner naissance à des étoiles, que ses yeux foncés étaient plus envoûtants qu'un Monet et que souvent Fleur devait reprendre son souffle rien que de l'avoir regardée.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "corps"._

 _J'en ferais peut-être un recueil centré sur Fleur et Esmeralda dans mon modern!AU, mais je sais pas encore donc pour l'instant c'est juste un OS._

* * *

Le soleil était doux contre la peau de Fleur, emmêlée et encore à moitié endormie dans les draps de sa copine. On était dimanche, s'était-elle rappelée en ouvrant les yeux, rien ne pressait et elle pouvait rester enfouie dans les coussins toute la matinée – et elle en avait bien l'intention. Esmeralda s'était déjà levée, résistant aux appels de Fleur qui voulait la convaincre qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de pain, qu'elles pouvaient juste traîner toute la journée dans l'appart. Mais elles auraient besoin de manger un jour, avait rétorqué la brune – certes.

« Ce t-shirt est bizarre. »

Le premier réflexe de Fleur était de répondre qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'enlever et revenir avec elle, mais le ton d'Esmeralda était reconnaissable – sérieux, un peu triste dans sa tentative d'être désinvolte. Fleur tourna la tête vers le miroir où Esmeralda se regardait, une moue sur ses lèvres.

« En quoi il est bizarre ?

-Je sais pas. Il fait... trop moulant. C'est juste moi, en fait, je crois.

-Il te va bien je trouve.

-T'as même pas regardé.

-Si j'ai regardé. Mais j'ai dû détourner les yeux face à tant de beauté. »

Esmeralda rit franchement, et même si Fleur sentait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, c'était déjà ça. Fleur ne comprenait pas. Enfin, si, elle comprenait très bien comme il était facile d'être complexé, ou simplement mal à l'aise avec son corps. Même elle, qui se trouvait plutôt jolie, ne supportait pas de croiser son reflet certains jours. Esmeralda y était sujette aussi, peut-être encore plus. Et chaque fois Fleur peinait à lui remonter le moral. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle la trouvait magnifique, que son sourire semblait donner naissance à des étoiles, que ses yeux foncés étaient plus envoûtants qu'un Monet et que souvent Fleur devait reprendre son souffle rien que de l'avoir regardée.

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu m'aimes.

-Pas uniquement. Tu serais une étrangère, ou, je sais pas, même si tu étais mon ennemie. Objectivement, tu es sublime. »

Fleur voulait écrire des poèmes, si seulement elle savait écrire, sur ces hanches qu'Esmeralda trouvait trop larges, sur la peau de son ventre qu'elle ne pensait pas assez lisse et sur les marques de ses cuisses dont elle ne voulait pas. Et quand bien même la veille Fleur lui murmurait comme elle était belle, embrassait ces mêmes traces, laissait des tâches rouges sur ses seins et passait des heures à toucher sa nuque, ça ne suffisait pas à changer une image de soi si bien ancrée. Fleur espérait que ça aidait, au moins pour quelques instant, au moins petit à petit. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple, elle savait qu'un corps de femme semblait trop souvent nous échapper.

« Je ne sais pas si l'objectivité et la beauté peuvent s'associer.

-Ugh, il est trop tôt pour philosopher. »

Esmeralda ne changea pas de t-shirt avant de sortir, et Fleur quitta finalement son lit dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bureau, attrapa son carnet de croquis et un crayon, et tâcha de retranscrire, avec la justesse qu'il manquait à ses mots, ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'Esmeralda se dressait devant elle. C'était de la douceur et de la simplicité, et quelques trains fins. C'était de longues boucles qui encerclait son corps comme un nuage, qui avait très vite convaincu Fleur qu'Esmeralda aurait pu être une nymphe dans une autre vie. C'était une tempête dans sa poitrine, mais du coton dans son ventre c'était beaucoup de choses qu'elle était incapable de nommer, mais que ses coups de poignet essayait au mieux de copier. C'était beau, en tout cas, objectivement. Fleur n'espérait pas tout changer du jour au lendemain, obliger Esmeralda à admettre ce qui était pour elle une vérité. Elle savait bien qu'il y aurait encore d'autres matins comme celui-là, d'autres t-shirt bizarres et d'autres doutes. Mais chaque fois Fleur essayera de faire revenir un sourire et des plis au coin des yeux d'Esmeralda, quitte à sacrifier des grasses matinées.


End file.
